High School DxD: Deities Ruin
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: Eh, I dunno where this will be going beyond the first like, four chapters. So, better off than the other stories I have. So, current harem: Rias, Raynare, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Tiamat, Kuroka, Gabriel, Grayfia, Ophis, Irina, Rossweiss, and Serafall. Hoorah.


[ **Ddraig talking** ]

Issei coughs, blood flying out of his mouth as he retracts the mask of his [Balance Breaker]. He laid his head back as he felt the poison from Samael spread rapidly throughout his body.

[ **Partner! Stay with me!** ]Ddraig roars. Issei coughs again, and turns to look over at Ophis.

"H-hey Ophis. L-let's be friends, yeah?" he gasps out, causing Ophis to stare at him in curiposity, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"...Friends? What benefit is there for friends?" Ophis asks, as Issei struggles to keep his eyes open, surviving on his willpower alone.

"You know, they are s-someone to keep you company. Someone you enjoy being around." Issei says, before coughing violently for a minute. Ophis tilts her head again in thought.

"...Okay. Let's be friends, Red Dragon." Ophis says in monotone. The pain is starting to go away...that's good, right?

[ **PARTNER! Stay awake! Azazel is on his way!** ] Ddraig cries, panic showing through his normally gruff voice.

"He won't make it, Ddraig. The curse, it has spread too far." Ophis says, this time her monotone begins to waver. Tears begin to slide down the brown haired teens face as he realized the implications of what the Ouroboros Dragon god just said. He was going to die?

[ **I do not want another partner, Ophis. I can't do this again. Never again. Issei is the best. There will never be another like him, Ophis. Never. While he may be perverted, underneath it all is a good human being. He doesn't deserve this. He never deserved any of this.** ] Ddraig laments.

"Rias...Akeno...Asia...I'm sorry. I wanted to be the strongest. For all of you. Rias...I love you. All of you." Issei gasps, as his eyes slowly begins to close.

[ **No...no...NO! Partner, don't do this. You are the Oppai Dragon, you will. Not. Die. LIKE. THIS!** ] Ddraig roars. Issei lets out a small smile.

"Sorry Ddraig. I...for everything. For the stupid Oppai Dragon thing. I'm sorry for not being a better host. Goodbye." Issei manages to say, before closing his eyes completely. Ddraig begins to sob, as a lone tear falls from the face of the Ouroboros Dragon.

[ **Partner...no...you were the best host, Partner. The best. Forget Vali, Fuck Albion, you were the best. I will never forget you, partner.** ] Ddraig murmurs softly. Issei smiles one last time, seeing black feathers and violet eyes.

"...Farewell, Y Ddraig Goch. Farewell, Red Dragon Emperor." Ophis says softly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Issei awakens in a white room, complete with two chairs. He is seated in one. In the other, is a sight that to this day is forever burned into his memory.

Will you die for me?

Raynare, in her true form, sat in the chair, looking amused.

"You know, I have to say, the fact that you are seeing me here is flattering in a way. After all this time, you are still not over me." Raynare says, smiling.

"Yeah, you have a point Raynare. Most guys would have forgotten all about you by now, am I right? I know that everyone else has. But not me. How could I? Even though you had been lying, you were the first girl to show some sort of interest in me, that wasn't open hatred, or just plain disgust, y'know? So yeah, I went and got attached. Plus, it helped that you _were_ pretty cute when you were Yuuma." Issei chuckles darkly, and Raynare blushes very lightly at the compliment.

"You want to know something, Raynare? I loved you. Well, and truly loved you. I would have done anything for you, and I mean that from the bottom of my devilish heart. I would have gone anywhere, fought anyone for you. You had the complete and utter loyalty of the Red Dragon Emperor. I hadn't even thought about looking at some other girl, not even porn. I told myself, that was it. You were the one. And you threw it all away with one single question." Issei finishes his mini rant, panting slightly. Raynare looks at her feet, the guilt evident on her face. She hadn't known, of course. How could she?

She goes to apologise, but before she can even open her mouth to form the words, Issei cuts her off as he begins to speak again.

"I would have done it, y'know? Died for you. Not let you kill me, but if the situation arose to where you were in mortal danger, I would have gladly thrown away my life, if only to save yours." Issei trails off, tears falling from his eyes as they were covered in shadows. They sit there together in silence for a long moment before either of them speak again.

"Issei…...I have to ask you…" Raynare speaks suddenly, softly, pain laced through her words. Issei looks at her, knowing what was coming. He knew it all along.

"Will you die for me?" She asks him. He touches her face softly.

"Always," Issei murmurs. Raynare leans down, and presses her lips to his, even as the world around Issei fades away to darkness, his form barely illuminated by the glowing green jewel embedded into the top of his right hand. Issei closes his eyes, finally at peace.

{ _ **So. This is how it ends? I thought you were stronger than that, Boy.}**_ A deep voice reverberates throughout the vast expanse of empty. Issei's eyes snap open, one eye still brown, the other is a glowing acidic green.

" **No.** " The single word is spoken in a growl reminiscent of Ddraig.

{ _ **That's my son. Now, awaken, and live. Awake, and become the Dragon of Domination and Annihilation you were always meant to be!**_ } The voice rips through the void.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ophis gazes down at the lifeless body of the perverted teen, tears glimmering in the obsidian depths of her eyes. She carries him through the dragonic gate, and as soon as she appears, she is swarmed by a large number of women, all crying out Issei's name. Azazel bows his head, a lone tear falling down his face.

{ _ **Do not be so quick to mourn, young devils.**_ } A voice tears through the group. The voice seemed to emanate from a tattoo on Issei's left forearm. A tattoo that wasn't there previously. It was of a red and white western dragon, coiled around his forearm, with is jaws wrapped around his thumb.

{ _ **My name, young ones, is Yiazmat. And I was the first Dragon. Before Ophis, and that whelp, Great Red. And I, have chosen Issei to be my host, the host of**_ **[Deities Ruin].** _ **My first ever host**_ **.** } The voice concludes to the shock of everyone present.


End file.
